


Broken Deals

by SerenityWritesThings



Category: my own story
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/F, F/M, New York City, blacklivesmatter, trap house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityWritesThings/pseuds/SerenityWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS IS NOT A FANDOM WORK I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE) Nautica Bonnaire works as a drug dealer and isn't sure as to how she wants to go about being in this business. She want to live well how she is but the burden is something she wants to drop. Will she be able to balance love, life, and happiness or will she have to climb the ladder in the business and give it all up for the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Deals

     The night is cold and gloomy with the sound of car horns, engines, and construction in the air. The city was full of colors and the view was either full of weird people or extremely dressy people and occasionally your average Joe just looking for a place to relax and take their mind off of life’s mishaps. She just wanted to relax on her bench for hours and hours but she had job a to do that her life actually depended on.

     She sat there for about 15 more minutes watching everyone that went in and out of the corner store across the street from her. The first person to walk in was an aging Japanese man with a long dark blue coat and behind wandered in a short Japanese girl who was most likely his granddaughter. While they were in there, a tall thin black woman with long curly hair shaved into a Mohawk grabbed the door handle and looked around as if to see if anyone was watching her. She rushed into the store knocking something that appeared to be skittles out of the hands of a young woman exiting. The woman with the Mohawk apologized and quickly picked up the package and rushed inside.

     Through the window she could see the Mohawk woman run to the back and disappear where the window ended. She rushed across the street passing about three taxis where the third decided to yell some not so polite things to her. In the store she could hear the taxi driver still screaming things along the lines of fuck you but she couldn’t care less. She had something to do and hearing that term wasn’t something that she wasn’t used to hearing.

     She rushed through the isles and the granddaughter jumped right in front of her looking for her grandfather in the small gas station like store. She paused and dodged the little girl quickly continuing to where the woman with the Mohawk went. She passed the bathrooms and stood still in front of the back door. She took a deep breath and replaced her stoic face with a softer one, almost with a smile.

     She pushed the door open and looked around for the Mohawk woman. She was leaned against a corner further down the alley that the door led out to. She was probably trying to avoid being beside too much garbage. She walked up to the tall Mohawk woman who was much taller than she standing at about 6 feet. Mohawk woman didn’t say a word and just looked her in the eyes as though trying to force out the words she wanted her to say,

     “Hey, wassup, how ya doin?” she said in a rather uppity voice.

The Mohawk Woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression.

     “What do you want with me and why are you being so…odd?” she asked, her confused expression now turning just generally annoyed. Her furrowed brows made her look even more intimidating in the shadows.

   “See I have a really important question to ask you. I know you’re a drug dealer even though you go for the very nice and clean look.” At this point Mohawk woman has gotten interested and takes a few steps closer to her making her look up higher. “And I know you understand how it is with the Boss wanting some new territory but not wanting trouble to stir up and alla that good jazz so ummm…. If you could just give up this corner ya feel?”

     This comment made the Mohawk woman frustrated and her blood began to boil. She grabbed her by the arms and swung her around into the concrete wall causing her to wince and gasp.

     “I don’t know who the fuck you work for but I recommend never showing your face around here again because I will kill fucking kill you the very first chance I get do you understand me?” She was only inches away from her face breathing heavily.

     “Okay okay okay I gotchu. I didn’t expect much more than that in all honesty. Now if you could please release me I will go about my business and let my boss know that you refused my offer graciously.” She said with a face covered in confidence and arrogance.

     The Mohawk woman glared and huffed before forcefully releasing her hands off of the other woman.

     “Thank you.” She said as she repositioned the collar of her pea coat and walked back into the small corner store. She smiled at the clerk on the way out and he nodded with a dazed smile. Something about her threw him off and he didn’t care to check out back and see what.

       

    

     She unlocked the door of her apartment and quickly locked all three locks behind her. She didn’t have three locks because it was dangerous but rather because she didn’t want danger to come looking for her without giving her time to escape. She actually lived in a nice two-story apartment with a large kitchen, two bedrooms and three bathrooms, and a well-sized living space.

     She checked to see if all of her blinds were closed and she reached into her pocket pulling out three plastic bags before tossing her jacket on the couch. The bags were filled with marijuana she had pocketed from the dealer just as she was being thrown against the wall. She was lucky that the Mohawk Woman was so close and pissed that she didn’t realize she was being stolen from.

     She smiled and ran up the stairs to her room with the bags back in her coat. She looked around the room making sure the windows were in check. She dropped to her knees in front of her closet and pushed back several shoe boxes getting to the back wall. She felt for the indention and slid the lid off of the hidden space. It was filled with notes and inscriptions dealing with her job and a scale to measure the weight of her products.

     She took out the scale and placed the bags on top. She focused on the numbers flashing looking for the accurate weight. She smiled as she saw that what she had stolen was worth $250. That was a good amount for just one grab and go. She celebrated quietly and pushed everything including the marijuana back into the small space. Before she closed it she wrote down the description and place of the Mohawk Woman titling the sheet exactly that.

     She closed her things and made sure they were secure before putting her shoeboxes back into place. She left her room and began to walk down her stairs when she heard a loud CLICK. She stopped mid step and ducked immediately reaching for the butterfly knife she kept hidden on her belt loop. She saw locks opening one by one until finally the last lock began twitching. She didn’t dare get any closer before aiming the knife at her door. The door flew open and she threw before she even saw who it was.

     He stood there side eyeing the knife that was now jammed into the doorframe right beside his ear. His jaw dropped and his face paler than usual.

     “Oh shit I’m so sorry Killian! I didn’t know who you were!”

     “It’s cool, it’s cool. I thought I would be used to it by now but man Nautica….Changing your weapon sizes really gets to me.” Killian responded with a smile.

     “I’m really really really sorry just please tell me when you’re visiting. You know how I can be.”

     “I tried calling your house…8 times…”

     “Really?? I just got home about 15 minutes ago and hadn’t checked my phone yet.”  
     “I asked you if you wanted to go see the new exhibit that opened at the Fault Al So on 13th and you said you’d meet me there as soon as possible. After almost an hour of waiting I got a bit nervous and thought I should check up on you.” He said with a slightly furrowed brow showing some annoyance.

     Nautica’s eyes went dead and her face narrowed. “Once again I’m sorry you know how I can be when work calls in.”

     “Yes I know just please stop forgetting your phone. I’d think you search for it more often since people always call you in to help them with their weddings and stuff.”

     Nautica was in a comfortable position on her steps already and she felt almost bad for not telling the entire truth to him. Yes she was a wedding planner. Yes she got calls from clients several times throughout the day. No she wasn’t doing that at 10:30 at night to where she couldn’t answer her phone. She figured that he already probably lost his mind looking for her so she stood up and walked toward him to grab her phone out of his hand.

     “Where did I leave it this time?” She asked making her way to her black couch sitting and looking up at the ceiling. She did her best not to look at him.

     “Where you normally do. In the cup holder of my car.”

     “I figured. So How was the exhibit?”

     Killian hung up his jacket high on her coat rack and walked over to sit across from her in his favorite turquoise chair. He was extremely silent and when the silence got to Nautica she looked down at him and made dead eye contact. She always examined his face and every time he would tell her a story she would ask afterwards if she could ever paint a portrait of him. He had these clean cut German and Japanese features that went perfectly together. Not only that but his glasses framed his face well. He wasn’t full of himself at all but he looked like he should be.

   “That’s better,” he said referencing her actually making eye contact with him. “It was quite interesting and they revealed some art by Natalie Alloss that really reached out into the problems in the black community and showed what privilege white people had and didn’t like to admit to most of the time. You would’ve loved it. You make things about these types of situations all the time!” He pointed to the dictionary page that she had hanging on her wall. It had a cut out of a gun and caution lines framing it with blood splatter everywhere. The word she choose off of the dictionary page said Trigger-happy. Beside where she drew happy in a typewriter font there was a bloody skittles wrapper and some small text that said, “I can’t breathe.”.

     “I wish I could’ve been there for the grand reveal! I hope to see it tomorrow if I’m not too busy. Would you come with me?”

     “Yeah of course! I want to see your face when you see the new pieces Ms. Alloss made! They’re huge and vibrant with deep meanings you have to think to find. The qualities I know that you love in artwork.”

     Nautica smiled a huge smile. It’s always great when someone knows the little things about you.

     “I’ll be sure to call you before I get there tomorrow so we can meet up at around the same time.”

     “Not if I make it there first.” Killian smiled with his response. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His smile quickly turned into a serious and straight-to-business type of face.

     “I know there is somewhere you have to be tonight. I saw a notification –not snooping through your phone I promise- that said for you to meet them at the regular station on the corner of Eastbrook as soon as possible. Do you need a ride there cause it’s a little far for how cold it is and I know how you are about taxi drivers?”

     Nautica could feel her eyes getting bigger and her mouth opening. She quickly regained herself before Killian could actually say something about her reaction. She knew she couldn’t just keep him outside waiting for her and that’s exactly what he would do to make sure she stayed out of trouble. She knew she couldn’t tell him another lie about walking somewhere since she wasn’t very big on public transportation. She figured she would wing it on the way there like she normally did with things.

     “Thank you for telling me I wouldn’t have checked for like another hour or two. I don’t want to be a burden knowing that I will probably be in there for a while and need a-“

     “I can wait.”

     “You don-“

     “I can wait, it's chill lets go.” Killian already had his jacket back on and the door open waiting for her.

     Nautica sighed. Winging it was not going well so far. “I’ll be right down I need to get my jacket from my room.”

     Killian looked at the coat rack and back at her a bit confused as to why she didn’t just hang her coats up there. He shrugged it off and left to wait in his car.

     She ran upstairs and quickly grabbed the three bags of marijuana from the small space and put them back in her jacket pocket. She ran downstairs throwing on her coat checking again if she had all of the goods. She ran out grabbing the butterfly knife before the door could close on her hand. Thank goodness for auto-lock doors.

     She hoped into the front seat of Killian’s car and buckled her seatbelt closing her eyes and breathing out. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
